Known in the art are symmetric derivatives of 1,1'-binaphthyl-4,4',5,5',8,8'-hexacarboxylic acid, specifically diimides or dibenzimidazoles which are obtained by condensation of 1,1'-binaphthyl-4,4',5,5',8,8'-hexacarboxylic acid dianhydride with amines or ortho-diamines(cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 366705). Diimides of 1,1'-binaphthyl-4,4'-5,5',8,8'-hexacarboxylic acid dye textile materials to various shades of red color, while dibenzimidazoles of 1,1'-binaphthyl-4,4',5,5',8,8'-hexacarboxylic acid dye textile materials to blue and blue-violet colors. The resulting dyed materials are fast to all kinds of processing and light.